


Princess Mi Amore Cadenza

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey & Zeke are shopping at the Mall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Mi Amore Cadenza

Zeke was following his boyfriend since hours without complaining. Visiting the Mall together with Casey was always an adventure with a lot of stops at every book- and music-store, of course, there was a big photoshop too, and a paper-and-poster-shop, which sold the strangest posters Zeke could imagine. Casey laughed and chatted without pause, only interrupted by a rest at Antonio's for a pizza and a root beer.

But now even Casey seemed to come to an end, with a wide grin on his face, and a backpack filled with two new Comics, an absolutely gigantic poster, which, at least in Zeke's eyes, didn't show anything else but some bananas on a green background and a CD by Aerosmith. A generous increase of his usual small pocket money by his grandmother had allowed this shopping frenzy.

"Just one more shop, then we can go home," said the boy.

Zeke turned into the direction he was pointing and frowned. There was only a deli for seafood, and Casey hated seafood, next to a toy store. But before he could wonder, Casey already crossed the hall. Half curious, half amused Zeke followed him.

Without hesitation, Casey entered the toy store where he turned to a shop assistant.  
"Do you have 'My little pony'?"

Hm? Zeke blinked, that was new for sure. The young woman smiled friendly and pointed to the stairs.  
"Downstairs we have a great selection from toys to clothes. If you need any help, just ask, we will gladly be there for you."

"Thank you."  
Casey smiled back and walked toward the stairs. Zeke followed him slightly confused. At the ground floor he was greeted by an ocean of pastel colors, fantasy ponies wherever he was looking, plush ponies, playhouses, puzzles, jewelry, clothing, bedding, posters ... a dream world for all the little girls standing in front of it with excited shimmering eyes.

But: Casey was not a little girl, so what the heck was he doing here? It couldn't be that ...? Zeke almost stopped breathing when his friend was looking around only for a short moment, then stepped nearer to the shelves with various plush ponies. With a happy smile on his face, he picked out one.

A pink pony with a horn on his head, purple wings on the back, a colorful mane, and tail. With the ... thing ... in his hands, he turned to Zeke.  
"What do you think, isn't she cute?"

Zeke swallowed, it happened only rarely that he didn't know what to say, but this was too much.  
"Um ... okay."

Casey chuckled hilariously, as he always did when he had managed to take a unique photo.  
"Her name is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. Or just Princess Cadence. She's an Alicorn, a Unicorn, and a Pegasus at the same time, that's special. And it makes her being magic, she sprays an aura of love and friendship no one can resist."

Zeke nodded slowly.  
"Case," he said.  
"You know, I don't mind that you're a geek. But when you try to tell me now, that you are fallen in love with a pink pony with wings, then I guess it's time to call a shrink."

Casey burst into loud laughter.  
"Don't worry, I'm okay," he said, still giggling.  
"It's for Ella, my little cousin. She's turning five next week and she's all crazy about the ponies. Every time we visit them, I need to read the books to her. Most she likes Princess Cadence, she says one day she wants to be like her. Though I guess it's more because Cadence marries Prince Shining Armor later and together with him she will rule the Crystal Empire."

They left the shop some time later not only with Princess Cadence but with Prince Shining Armor, too.

"Ella will love you to pieces for that," Casey promised his boyfriend, the best boyfriend he could imagine.  
"And I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> this story is originally written for the fffc community (challenge 1.2016 - cadence)
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
